Sarcasm and Magic
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: Hadrian Potter was on a mission. A dangerous and adventurous mission to claim the Hallows of Death. Falling in love with a red-eyed Villain was he last thing he was imagined. Definitely when the Villain was after your brothers blood. Slash. OOC. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. HP/LV. Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Pairing: mostly Voldemort/Harry and past Cedric/Harry

Warning: Slash, M for later, Dark, Character Death, Torture, and the worse type of pain: Pure Fluff :3

Also, Ginny And Luna are in Harry's year :)

Harry will be OCC and a potty mouthed, sarcastic shit. He will also be powerful and intelligent but not so much that it's unreal.

Thanks, on with the story :)

Chapter 1

Hadrian James Potter liked to think he was special. No matter to all the hateful words yelled at him by his 'family' he knew he was different. Unlike his younger brother Adrien Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn't showered in ego building praises parents. Quite the opposite. Lily Potter nee Evans was a loving mother, but she only had so much love and all of it was given to Adrien. She didn't completely forget Hadrian; she still saw him as her son and wouldn't ever put him through what her husband does. James Potter was the definition of arrogant. With an ego inflated beyond believe and a mouth full of hateful words towards anyone he didn't deem his view of Gryffindor.

Hadrian wasn't a Gryffindor. But that didn't mean he wasn't brave nor loyal. He was just more intelligent than the average being. Therefor a Ravenclaw. His godfather Sirius Black who he saw more of a father figure was proud of him for being different and breaking tradition, like he had. Though James Potter saw his as an embarrassment to the family name, claiming that no son of his would ever go to different house than disown. But after Lily forcing him to see reason he decided that disowning his eldest Heir would be worse than the actual 'problem' as many would shun him for getting rid of his 11-year-old son for a stupid reason. Hadrian didn't have a huge grudge against his brother for stealing his parents love nor was he jealous. He liked being alone, through his five years of Hogwarts he had made no friends. Now it wasn't because he was a bad person, because he wasn't, he was just one that didn't want to be held down by others. And maybe because he was a sarcastic little shit at times.

Hadrian had dreams, dreams that he would do anything to fulfil. Growing up listening to fairy tales by Pippin, his house-elf, he had a very big imagination. He was fascinated by the way the Wizarding World was changing. The way slowly wizards forgot their origins and their traditions to the lies of Albus Dumbledore. A man Hadrian despised. He was a manipulative person that weaved lies in everything he said, he was swaying everyone to love the disgrace that were muggles and muggleborns. Hadrian didn't hate Mudbloods per say but they didn't value the truth of magic, only saw the light side to magic, the 'good' side and were prejudice against anything remotely dark or as they put it 'Slytherin'. He rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had royally fucked up the fate of wizards.

Hadrian wasn't a follower like his family. That fished for guidance from Albus Dumbledore all the time, that put their lives in his hands so he could use them like puppets. No. Hadrian was his own leader. He only bowed to life and death. The true power of the world. Lord Voldemort, as much as a bad person he was, had the correct views and intentions. Hadrian knew that through reliable resources, but was lead into the path of madness by drowning himself in magical rituals that damaged his magic, mind and appearance. Hadrian didn't hate Voldemort nor was he afraid of him. Wary yes but you would be idiot to not be, even though he was slightly insane he was still one of the most powerful Wizards that existed. And in his madness, reign he hunted for the blood of 'impure' and killed without mercy he was seen and a murderer with no true intention. And the person who made Lord Voldemort's image the worst was...

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

But out of all the famous wizards and witches that ruled/rule, Gellert Grindelwald was his favourite. Pippin was an old house-elf that he found all alone wandering the streets of Diagon Alley and bonded with but his previous master was Gellert Grindelwald himself. The stories she told of her old master were amazing, his schooling in Drumstrang and how he got expelled, his adventures with (bleh) Albus Dumbledore who was his best friend at the time and most importantly his obsession with the Deathly Hallows. Harry had the book The Tales of Beedle the Bard and believed every legend and story in it. So, he knew that someone as powerful like Gellert Grindelwald wouldn't go through so much bollox just for imaginary things so he was certain the Hallows existed. And Harry wanted him. But not out of greed, no. He was always surrounded by the presence of death from such a young age. And he liked it, he hated all the fake facades he was constantly swarmed by and death was the only real things he had known. And to be one to possess the items that death left on the disaster that is earth would be best thing ever.

It would be his dream.

Harry was sure that a bright mind like Gellert Grindelwald would have left his records of everything he found on the Hallows and the fact that he was the first-born heir of the Potter family and had the right to claim the fortune as he turned 16 two weeks ago. He read many books on the life of Gellert but he knew most of it was fake and authored by prejudiced people who were blinded by hatred so when he came across a book about Grindelwald in his family library written by his Great Uncle George Potter he found out that Gellert stayed with his Aunt Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow. That was where he was hoping to was the summer of after 5th year and he told Lily that he was going out to meet with some friends and sleep over for a few nights. That was a lie, of course, but she didn't know that. Right now, he just entered Gringotts with his robe hood up to hide his face, he didn't want to get crowed by fans of his 'famous' brother.

Harry walked up to the front where a tall blonde man was conversing with the goblin behind the desk with a displeased look on his face. As Harry grew closer he reconsidered the man to be Lucius Malfoy and he inwardly scoffed. Draco Malfoy was spoil brat in his year and quite the bully, he probably got it from his Death Eater of a father. Harry knew for a fact that Lucius was a Death Eater as was his potions professor, Severus Snape. He had seen the dark mark inked into their sink by pure dark magic. "I demand you to replace my accounts in the vaults this instant you vile creature!" The blonde sneered down at the goblin. Yeah sure, be rude to the guy who's in charge of your fortune, just clever dickhead.

The goblin made an annoyed grunt and spoke with a cold, raspy voice, " Mr Malfoy, you have broken several of the Gringotts rules therefore you are not allowed access in Gringotts till your heir takes lordship, then we will continue business with your family again. If that is all, would you leave, as you can see I have another costumer." Looking right at Harry with beady black eyes. Lucius swirled around, face red with anger and humiliation and glared at Harry as he took long strides towards the exit. Harry hid a snigger behind his hand.

He walked up to front desk and pulled his hood back a little so the goblin could see him face and smiled. "Hullo, I'm Harry Potter and I want to claim my spot as Heir of The Ancient House of Potter."

The goblins eyes widened slightly and he gave a sharp nod. "We have to do a Blood Test to see if you are who you claim to be before Mr Potter. So, if you would," he gestured to the door behind him and Harry followed him in.

"Say, what's your name, I can't keep referring to you as goblin." As he said this the goblins eyes widened more than before and Harry's nerves lit, shit, if he insulted a goblin he would be dead. Well maybe not dead but...

As if reading thoughts, the goblin gave a sharp toothed grin that was more frightening that reassuring. "Griphook, Mr Potter, no wizard hardly asks for the name of a goblin, your quite different."

Harry smiled. "Sometimes Different is good."

_ (A/N: I was gonna stop there but then I was like, Naaaaaahhhhhh)

As Griphook and Hadrian entered the room they were met by walls covered in runes and a large golden dish in the middle pull of pearly water and a matching golden knife beside it. They both approached the centre of the room and Griphook picked up the knife handing it to him. "Cut you palm and put 5 drops of your blood in the basin, if you are who you claim to be your identity and birth right will appear on parchment." And Harry nodded wearily.

He brought the blade up to his skin and slashed down without hesitation letting five drops fall in the Pearly liquid, watching as it turned different colours. Harry willed his magic into his palm and healed the cut, smiling as the blood seeped back in the wound and the skin knitted back together leaving a soft sting of lingering pain.

The once pearly water was a deep red and bubbled happily and sunk down the pillar of the dish into the ground and up into the various runes decorating the walls. The runes glowed with power and the light bounced of the six walls off the hexagon room into the middle forming a ball of red light then burst in a blinding white light. Harry covered his eyes in protection as did Griphook and after the light faded they uncovered there face to see a piece of parchment slowly falling from the air. Griphook snatched it out the sky as it reached his level. "Well that was eventful, totally dig the Voodoo shit." Peeped Harry as he blinked rapidly trying to regain vision.

Hadrian look at his smaller companion and saw an amused smile on his lips. "Indeed and Potter, Different is very good." Harry looked confused and was passed the parchment. His eyes widened dramatically on what was written on it.

Inherence Test Results:

Name: Harrison James Potter

Birthday: July 31, 1980

Mother: Lillian Mary Potter nee. Evans

Father: James Charlus Potter

Brother: Adrien Harold Potter

Godparents:

Godfather- Sirius Black

Godmother- Alice Longbottom

Heirs to:

Potter (by blood, father) Claimed by James Potter

Peverell (by blood, father) Unclaimed

Gryffindor (by blood, father) Unclaimed

Ravenclaw (by blood, mother) Unclaimed

Black (by godfather) Claimed by Sirius Black

Slytherin (by concur) Claimed by Tom Riddle

Graunt (by concur) Claimed by Tom Riddle

Magic:

Magic core (65% active, 35 inactive)

Wandless Magic (active)

Eidetic / Photographic memory (active)

Beast Speech (active- snake tongue on only)

Healing Magic (inactive)

Dark Magic (50% active)

Grey magic (100% active)

Light Magic (50% active)

Other Information:

Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Gineva Weasley (made by James Potter and Molly Weasley)

Horcrux - Tom Marvolo Riddle

Life Debt- Hermione Granger

Life Debt- Ginevra Weasley

Hadrian's eyes furrowed at some of the things on the parchment. Marriage Contract? Horcrux? Life Dept? Why did his father betroth his to Ginny Weasley? She was an absolute slut! He would rather marry a Mudblood. He regretted saving hers and Grangers life from that damn troll in first year. And what the fuck was a Horcrux and why was riddle giving it to him? he didn't know anyone of that name, he was probably a paedophile! Wait a minute if Ginny owned him a Life dept that meant he could get rid of the contract and now that he was 16 his father had no control over his life. Perfect.

"Umm, Griphook, can I claim the Peverell, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Lordship please and claim the heir spots to Potter and Black. Also, can you dissolve the contract of Betrothal between myself and Ginny Weasley with my Life Dept with her please." Harry said strongly. Griphook smiled scarcely and lead him through another set of doors that lead to an office. He sat down and Harry did too. Pulling out a device he placed his figure on a pad and called someone with the name of Ragnok.

Minutes later another goblin enters and Harry guessed he was Ragnok, he had a nasty snarl on his face and said "what" in a bitter tone. Griphook roll his eyes. "Mr potter need to claim lordships and Heir of many accounts and needs a marriage contract dissolved, and as you're the head goblin of the Potter line, you have to do it." He said in a monotone voice.

Ragnoks eyes moved onto him with a feral spark in him, he smirked widely. "Well then let's get to work."

Harry gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would be a badass.

Pairing: mostly Voldemort/Harry and past Cedric/Harry

Warning: Slash, M for later, Dark, Character Death, Torture, and the worse type of pain: Pure Fluff :3

Also, Ginny And Luna are in Harry's year :)

Harry will be OCC and a potty mouthed, sarcastic shit. He will also be powerful and intelligent but not so much that it's unreal.

Chapter 2

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had kept in and walked through the village known as Godric's Hollow. This was it, the place of answers. It was nightfall and the navy sky was lite up with twinkling stars and a full moon, the night of the wolves. Harry smiled, Remus was probably roaming the floorboards of the shrieking snack right now with Padfoot as his ass of a father no longer had the time to 'waste' on immature things like running through the night as an animal. Ever since he said that Remus and Sirius had stopped being friends with him, not that Harry blamed them, James Potter was a self-absorbed wanker. Harry thought that his father had taken 75% of his cock and put it in his personality, after all he was a prick. That would also explain Lily's secret affairs, James probably has a pixie dick.

Harry shivered as a rather sharp blow of cold wind blew his hair into his glassy eyes and tinted his pale skin soft pink. He was by no means an ugly fellow. Quite the opposite. He held not the features of his parents but from his grandma Dora Potter Nee Black side of the family, he had the trademark silky shadow like hair along with his defined facial bones, his porcelain skin and rose red lips that made his look more girly than boy, the mysterious lightning scar that hid under his bangs and lastly his eyes. Many said he had his mother's eyes but they were wrong, his eyes were the colour of the curse of which haunted his dreams since an infant: Avada Kedavra.

He scoffed.

Everyone worshiped his pussy of a brother for being this godlike wizard that could do anything and everything that they made up in their heads. They were so blinded by the fear of another evil being thrown upon them that they stuck to being mindless and naive about the fact that evil was everywhere and a 15-year-old boy that had playing quidditch as his only natural talent couldn't save them from that horror. What his brother might have succeeded as a babe was pure luck, no it wasn't luck it was some stupid accident that wasn't supposed to happen (just like Adrien's birth). He heard Dumbledore in the Order of The Phoenix meetings, as they were hosted in his home, saying that 'Love' saved Adrien from being killed that night. Harry thought that was Bullshit, sure love was a strong thing that was based on pure emotion that fuelled your magic like a drug but it wasn't some unholy shit that can stop death. Nothing stops death, even death itself.

Hadrian knew that his younger (by 9 months) brother wasn't strong enough even know to show up the power of the Dark Lord, so why could a babe that only knew how to suck his mother's nipples and shit himself be able to survive? And did the Dark Lord really die?

Hadrian didn't think so. All that was found was deep green tailored robes left in rubble next to the cot. Harry's cot to be exact. That didn't mean that Voldemort died that night, running down the street naked on the other hand...

Harry sniggered at the thought.

Hadrian always found it suspicious how followers of the Dark Lord proclaimed that they were under the imperious curse. Voldemort had the views of a true Pureblooded Lord so why wouldn't Purebloods join him willingly, not only Purebloods but creatures of the dark like the pack lead by Fenrir Greyback, Vampires, Giants and many others. The Wizarding Worlds minister, Cornelius Fudge, was the most vile, disgusting man Harry had met. Proclaiming the innocent species to be mindless killer or evil out of fear of being overthrown. So many kinds had been put into extinction and enlargement by the hands of the ministry. So, when a powerful man rose to surface fighting for their rights and trying to help them, why wouldn't they join. Harry sure would.

Voldemort wouldn't have in-loyal followers, he was a man of ambition. Someone like that wouldn't stay patient for backstabbers. It would also explain why Adrian hadn't been attacked all the time in school. Well except from a few crazed fans. That was a glorious sight.

_/\\_

Hadrian pushed open the heavy wooden door of Godric's Manor and stepped in. After wandering aimlessly for an hour trying to find this particular manor Harry was tired and annoyed. The whole village had been abandoned due to the many deaths that occurred. He found a pub very similar to the Three Broomsticks, blocks of small elvish houses and a small market area. He also found a late forest like place that was home to many creature taking refuge. And then finally the 36 feet manor. It would have been a beautiful sight of Harry actually stopped to look at it but he didn't. His main purpose to be here was to find shit on Grindelwald and the Deathly Hallows not go sight seeing like a queer.

Shuffling into the Manor he winced as each step he took make the floorboards cry. He shivered as the manor was no warmer than outside. Harry lifted his hand and castes a 'lumos' and a small ball of light floated in the air illuminating the front room. Harry's eyes widened at the ancient decorations in the room. The deep haematic walls, gold carved fireplace, modena floorboards, lion fur rugs, a dusty chandelier with melted candles and, well, everything Gryffindor. And even though Harry loved green and blue he had to admit the room was beautiful. As He walked around the manor finding 6 higher levels full of different types of rooms all themed the same.

But as the black-haired boy made my way up to the highest and final level a big gem was placed firmly in the floor and a crystal made Lion sat on the platforms of the gem. As Hadrian move around it to go to the stairs a large shining barrier stopped me and the lion roared to life. 'To enter, please identify yourself'. Harry twirled around trying to see who said that but realised it was in his head. Eyes widening, he said, "Harry James Potter."

'Cast a sell at the gem so I can identify your magic.' Echoed again in his head.

Hesitantly Harry complied and casted a simple lumos and watched as the light got absorbed by the gem. Said object glowed a faint gold and the the barrier sizzled from existence. 'You may enter Heir Potter.' And Harry did as he was told. Harry was always a curious one.

Climbing up the creeping stairs he reached a circular corridor with four doors of the colours Red, Blue, Green and Yellow were placed. On each door was a crest and Harry quickly recognised them as the Hogwarts house crest and his eyes widened like saucers. These rooms belonged to the founder...

Holy fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Cedric wouldn't have died.

Pairing: mostly Voldemort/Harry and past Cedric/Harry

Warning: Slash, M for later, Dark, Character Death, Torture, and the worse type of pain: Pure Fluff :3

Also, Ginny And Luna are in Harry's year :)

Harry will be OCC and a potty mouthed, sarcastic shit. He will also be powerful and intelligent but not so much that it's unreal.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

Holy fuck.

Hadrian took a step back in shock. If these rooms where what he thought they were then he was maybe the luckiest man alive. Hadrian always held a love for the History of Hogwarts. Back in the days of the founders everyone was taught all the types of magic, not splitting it up in dark and light and evil and good. He wished that he was born in that time and learned Blood Magic and Necromancy by masters of the particular art instead of locking himself in the cellar under Potter Manor and practise it himself.

The cellar under Potter Manor was also placed in every Pureblood's Manor. It set an advantage over Muggleborns and most Half-bloods. The cellar was warded by ancient magic from when they were made in about the time of Merlin, keeping the ministry's trackers on under aged magic users hidden. Harry came across the cellar when he was a child, age of 6 and his father had banished him from the ballroom where his brothers 5th birthday party was held. Harry didn't understand the harsh treatment bestowed upon him when he was young and cried and ran away. Letting the Manors magic lead, him to a safe place no one would find him. Hadrian had found a certain talent inside of him. He could detect auras and magical signatures from alive and stationary things.

As a child Hadrian's emotions were radioactive things that were not to be messed with. His magic was a dangerous thing at that time and whenever his father riled him up and hurt him with his words. The backlash Harry threw at him was painful. Harry remembered when he was 9 and his father screaming at him for being a disgrace on the family because he didn't go out and play either Adrien in the cold weather of winter for a little game of quidditch. He can still remember the hard smack that bounced of the walls as his father backhanded him. But the most vivid memory was the chandelier candles and wall torches burning so high the room caught fire and the flames morphed into soldier like figures protecting him from James. They held burning swords and advancing on his father when his Godfather came in from the Floo Network and hugged him close to his chest, only then did he realise he was on fire also but the flames didn't harm him nor Sirius, well it destroyed Sirius' robes but that didn't matter.

But instead of his parents ignored his exhausted form and rushed up to Adrien who was just standing there, holding his broom, mouth agape like an idiot. They said that ADRIEN was the one who did that to save his brother from the harsh treatment. The fucking harsh treatment James Potter bloody did. Adrien of course also believed he was the one doing the magic and dazzled like a pounce in the limelight. Sirius was the only one who knew he was the one who did the accidental magic. And took him back to his little cottage he lived in with Remus and Nymthadora Tonks, who liked to be called Tonks, and gave him a Draught of Peace and put him to sleep to calm his magical core.

Harry understood that day that no matter what he did to impress his parents into loving him like they did Adrien would be a failed effect. Hadrian had given up hope on the human race not soon after that. He knew how people where, lair's that would do anything to protect their own arse. Harry found refuge in the woods that surrounded the Potter Manor. It no longer belonged to the Potters due to a stupid bet James lost with one of his gambling buddies. But when it I did belong to them; it was the maid's duty to use charms and spells to take care of it with light actually entering the Forrest. But after a maid was found slaughtered by a pack of codices that found their way into the area, they down right refused to look after the place, much go anywhere near it. So, after a period of not being cared for the forest now resembled one parents made up to scare their children into submission.

Harry could feel the pain and death coming from the woods one midnight and him being the curious child he was, wandered in blindly, following the golden trail that eventually led him to an evergreen tree in a clearing of rotting flowers. Hadrian couldn't see quite well in the dark and also hated carrots so that made the situation much harder for him but he trusted his magic and it was roaring for release, so him being himself, obeyed. His own Crimson magic poured out his body like a waterfall and sunk into the earth to the roots other tree. Even in the darkness Harry could see the land heal and blossom to their true form. Due to his overuse of magic he fell in a heap. Vaguely remembering the woodland animals curling around him like a shield from the cold night set ahead. Ever since then Harry was connected to any nature he encountered and dominated the Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology lessons.

Anyway, back on point. Founders.

Harry let an involuntary squeal escape him. Dear Merlin, he was in front of the founders sleeping chambers. That sounded stalkerish. He rushed up to the green door with the Slytherin crest on and reached for the silver handle, only to find it locked. He rolled his eyes and whispered 'Alohomora' under his breath and tried again but was met with the same fate. He groaned. He squatted down and noticed the handle didn't even have a keyhole so the spell had no effect on it. He huffed and turned around and headed to the red door that belonged to a certain Gryffindor. The golden handle actually had a keyhole this time and one spell later he entered the room with excitement. The room itself resembled the Gryffindor dorm rooms, don't ask how he knew what they looked like that is none your business.

The candle lit room had a four-posted bed pressed up against the far wall with red bed sheets and a golden hanging veil, the walls also had the same colours as the red, actually everything were those colours. Harry found it rather boring. He looked around for anything different, anything that would help him succeed world domination. Kidding. He walls had many beautiful painting on them, a picture of Hogwarts being built, a ginger tall, wide man who Harry guessed was Godric dressed up like a king in lion skin and fur and the framed old instruction on how a snitch was to be made and enchanted. Harry took it of the wall and struck it down for his small pouch that had an Extension Charm on it. Very handy. Hadrian wondered to the bookshelf and couldn't find anything really interesting but a book on 'How to Tame a Lion' by Godric Gryffindor, which Harry found hilarious, the rest were all about Quidditch. Harry hummed in disappointment and walked out the room.

He approached the yellow room that Harry immediately identified as Helga Hufflepuff's room. Harry quite liked Hufflepuff's even thought they could be a bit of a bother sometimes, like a honey bee, bloody cute and fluffy but always around and buzzing with annoyance. And the very thought of hurting someone would kill them. Or maybe he like Hufflepuff's was because he was being courted by one. Harry also saw that the door had no keyhole and was unlocked. Helga must have thought it was mean to lock people out, Harry started sniggering at the thought. He walked in and was blinded.

It seemed that Helga Hufflepuff was cursed with not knowing what colour clashing was. The room looked like a paint bomb from Zonko's had exploded in there. The walls were painted a neon yellow colour with multicoloured hearts on it, the bed had turquoise blue bed sheets with orange pillowed and a pale purple duvet, the floor had mismatched fluffy rugs and the other furniture was rainbow coloured that Harry guessed was charmed. The main eye catcher thought was the mint green ceiling with dancing cupcakes with faces on them.

Hadrian stood there a bit dazzled for a second till he calmed down. He saw pieces and pieces of parchment on the floor that had many recipes on it, Harry picked one up and nearly laughed out.

Sally's Birthday Cake! A.K.A the Snake Cake.

It seemed Salazar Slytherin liked Snake Cake. He plucked a few more recipes he liked out of the mess and put them in his pouch, he had seen a nice kitchen coming up here, he would like to try these out. Helga, it seemed was a colourful happy person. He wandered around the room and saw inked painting of her favourite animals on the rainbow desk in the corner. Harry went up to a small bookshelf under a a drawer and saw books on familiars and all the creatures of the Wizarding world. Harry smiled. He liked many inhuman people, like the half giant, Hagrid and Remus and a quarter Veela girl named Fleur. He found the people who weren't human were the best people.

He selected the books he liked and put them in his pouch. As he was exiting out the door Harry was attacked by a sudden rain of Glitter. How kind, such a sparkling goodbye. Harry cursed and spelled away the glitter and walked to the last door in a huff. He hoped he could learn some thing intelligent from his ancestor. He sure as hell didn't inherit the love for Quidditch and reckless behaviour from Godric like all the other Potter's but rather the thirst for knowledge Rowena Ravenclaw had. Much like Salazar's door it was locked and had no keyhole but a small needle like stud on the top. Cautiously Harry clasped his hand around the knob and winced when the stud pierced his skin and he bleed. The knob glowed a soft blue colour then unlocked. Harry opened the door and took his hand of the handle and watched as the blue magic knitted the skin back together.

It seemed only blood related people were able to enter this room.

Hadrian's eyes grew wide at the elegant room; it was played out like the two others but held such grace. It was all themed a soft wispy blue colour with black and silver accents here and there making the blue pop. Harry twirled around in glee and took in all the different auras he felt radiating of all the furniture and items in the room. It seemed Rowena had laced her magic into all her items so the Accio charm could take affect from longer distances. Smart. Hadrian walked over to to the book self in the corner, like the other three. He could sense the aura coming out in waves from the books and snorted, she really wanted her books to be available at all times. He trailed his fingertips across the spines of the old dusty books. You would think that someone with such a passion for books would know a simple anti-dust charm. There were so many good books. History of Merlin. Warding for the Advanced. Curse-Breaking for starters. Potions and how to identify them. Black magic for starter. How to Blood Magic. Harry grabbed all the books he liked and held them close to his chest in happiness. He had a sudden urge to cuddle them but that would be weird. He pounced on the bed and opened the Blood Magic book in awe.

Gellert Grindelwald could wait another day, right now Harry needed some alone time in bed. Not like that, you dirty minded people.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would be Dark!

Pairing: mostly Voldemort/Harry and some Cedric/Harry in beginning.

Warning: Slash, M for later, Dark, Character Death, Torture, and the worse type of pain: Pure Fluff :3

Before anyone gets confused, let me explain:

Ron and Ginny are twins.

Luna and Ginny and Hermione are in Sixth year with Harry.

Ron is the same age as Harry and Hermione but was kept back a year for being a dumb ass so he's in the same year as Adrien, and so is Cho.

Harry will be OCC and a potty mouthed, sarcastic shit. He will also be powerful and intelligent but not so much that it's unreal.

-/-

 **Chapter 4**

 **Potter Manor**

Adrien Potter was annoyed. Why? His best mate Ron had just scored with Hermione. They were currently dating which Adrien didn't have a problem with, Hermione was older and annoying anyway. He was angry because he had been trying to get a girlfriend since Third Year and never did. He was the blood Boy-Who-Lived, how dare Ron get a girlfriend before him. Not to mention he was the Heir of a rich Pureblood family.

What Adrien didn't know was that girls didn't like him was because of many reasons. First he wasn't the main Heir if he actually bothered to listen to anything taught in his Blood Inheritance class he would know that. Nor was he good looking. He was born with his mother's flaming red hair but his father's curse of mop head so he it looked much like a clown's hair, watery pale blue eyes, he had all this baby fat around his face and stomach that just refused to go away, ugly round glasses, fat squid like nose and a squid like nose. He was revolting to be honest. The fact that he couldn't even blow his own bogeys out without his mother's care and love was also off putting.

Not to mention his horrible personality, much like his father, he was arrogant and rude to anyone who didn't see his way. He was so high up in his throne that he didn't even spare a second on anyone else's opinion but his own, then the awful jealously that he felt, not having the best broom, Harry doing better in class than him, Deans obvious sex appeal. Cross the last one out.

The only girl that liked him was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger twin. A girl a year older than him that was chasing after him to be future Mrs Potter and be rich and famous. She could easily ignore the bad looks and have a few children to seal the deal then have affairs with men who were actually looking.

But Adrien didn't want Ginny, he wanted love, not some whore with an overused body. He had liked a girl called Cho Chang who was a Ravenclaw since the beginning of Fourth Year, now he was going into Fifth Year. She was a Ravenclaw like Hadrian and was sure his brother would introduce them if he asked. So, he was heading up the stairs to Harry's room and knocked on the door a couple of times. He was met by silence and groaned. Did I mention he was also really impatient?

"Harry, I'm coming in!" Adrien yelled and swung the door open. He sighed and stomped his foot like a 5-year-old when he found he room empty.

He stomped down stairs in a huff and shouted for his parents. He needed to talk to Harry was not bothered in looking for him himself. He walked into the large living room finding both his parents on the lounging area. His mother, Lily Potter, reading Witches Weekly with her afternoon cup of tea and his father, James Potter, doing paperwork on the coffee table with a hand massaging his temples.

"Where's Harry?!" He asked.

James looked at Lily for an answer. He gave up on the raven-haired brat a long time ago and could give a damn about him. The only reason he hadn't kicked him out was because of Lily who loved Harry.

"At his friends how sweetie. He's staying over for the rest of the summer." Lily said not looking up from her magazine.

Adrien frowned and tried to recall who Harry's friends were, he was always alone in school except the times he was with a graduated Hufflepuff who had taken an apprenticeship in the infirmary and Looney Lovegood who was what Harry would call the closest thing he had to a friend.

"Did he say who?" Adrien demanded.

"No sweetie, why the sudden interest." Lily replied finally giving him the attention he needed. Adrien was never interested in his brother no matter how many times Lily tried to get them to bond. Maybe this was his trying to get to know his big brother for once.

Seeing Adrien getting frustrated she quickly added. "But I could call him through my Communication Orb?"

Adrien was satisfied with the answer and gave a nod. He could just tell him to come back so he could ask about Cho.

James Potter huffed and picked up his paperwork, he didn't want to be in the room when they called that idiot. He walked up to his office and placed his stuff down on his large desk. He walked up to his glass cupboard to get his cigars when he noticed his Potter Heir ring, that he was supposed to gift to Adrien on his 16th birthday, gone. James gasps and ripped open the case checking if the rings had just fallen or something but to avail he was wrong. It was gone. He scurried up desk and grabbed and a fresh piece of parchment and a ready ink charmed quill. He frantically wrote down a letter to Gringotts Bank and give it to his owl, Birdie, and sent it off. He'd be damned if he lost that ring. Just imagining his father strangling him in the afterlife gave him chills.

 **-/- Back Downstairs -/-**

Lily had grabbed her small Communication Orb from her purse and tapped her wand on it before saying "Hadrian Potter". The Orb Pulsed with a small ringing sound for a while till it stopped and it expanded a pink glowing screen showed he tired looking Harry. He had his shoulder length hair scuffled up and books surrounding him.

Hadrian had been chilling in Rowena's room for Merlin knows how long reading the books in there. He had finished he arm full he had first selected and now was on the third bookshelf in the room. He obviously didn't read all the books, only the ones that interested him. Thought there weren't many dark natured books she had many grey magic books.

Harry's magical core was a soft but strong thing. He was not dark nor light be only believed there was magic and intentions. Any light magic spell could be used for bad and any dark magic spell could be used for bad. It was the Wizards intention in the end of the day that dignified the magic for the spell itself. Harry was nearly bawling at the thought of all the dark magic books in Salazar's room that he couldn't access.

He was just chilling and eating a chocolate frog and drinking a bottle of butterbeer when his pouch started buzzing suddenly making him freak out and drop his drink, breaking the glass. He used wandless magic and whispered _Reparo Duo_ and watched the glass fly back together but the drink still remained on the flooring. Harry also vanished the drink with a sigh. He was enjoying that. He put his hand in his pouch and pulled his Communication Orb out.

He only people that knew his Orb Charm were Sirius, Remus, James and Lily, Adrien, Cedric, Luna, Neville, Fred and George Weasley who graduated and Tonks. And it seemed it was Lily Calling him. He answered the call and a blue screen game out with Lily smiling and Adrien in the background.

"Yes?" He said with an eyebrow lifted in question.

Lily faltered at the sight of her eldest son being so reluctant to wanting to talk to her but smiled to cover it up.

"Harry Honey, Adrien was wonder where you were." She said in her sickly-sweet voice and Hadrian resisted to puck out the sound of it.

"At Luna's" he said bluntly. He had sent Luna an Owl asking her if she could cover for him as she was what he called a friend but not so much. He liked her better than all the other girls in the school due to her strangeness and enjoyed talking to her but wasn't ready to call her a friend.

Adrien questioned who that was. A girl? Did Harry also have a girlfriend? How he was such a nerd!

As if reading his mind Lily asked, "A girl Harry? Is she your girlfriend?" Harry never mentioned his friends, he never mentioned anyone or anything from school but she didn't like the idea of Harry dating and not telling her at all.

"No. She's my friend." Harry replied with and eye roll. Harry had a boyfriend not a girlfriend. Not that anyone knew. Cedric respected his decision and agreed not tell anyone and Harry excepted the Courting he presented.

"Who's Luna then!" Adrien asked taking the orb out of his mother's hand.

This time Harry did groan when he saw his brother's walrus like face up close. His acne looked like little volcanos on this face like this. "Luna Lovegood, a girl in my year. Also, why do you care? I'm actually pretty busy." Harry said with an annoyed look adoring his features.

Adrien hated how his brother didn't act like his parents did, always on their toes for him. He was famous and special, why couldn't Harry see that? Why didn't he respect him and treat him like a god like everyone else?! "Well I don't care if your busy! Come home so I can talk to you!" He pouted. That normally worked for his parents.

All it did was make Harry cringe in disgust and anger. "No, I'm doing my own stuff. Go play Quidditch or something." Hadrian said and tapped his finger on the orb and cancelled the call.

Adrien gaped at the orb when it disconnected. He had been hung up on. Him! The Boy-Who-Lived. With a yell, he through the orb watching as it smashed against the wall. Lily gasped from behind him and placed her hand on her mouth in shock. He'd show Harry when he came back. He was a saviour of the fucking wizard world; he'd show him who he was messing with.

-/-

The Communication Orb idea isn't mine I read it of a fanfiction by yamiyugi23. The fanfiction is called Royal Changes. Thought it's not complete and hasn't been updated in forever.


End file.
